Signs
A parody of the M. Night Shyamalan movie of the same name. Essentially a two-person skit, it is the precendent for all other two-person skits =Characters= *Rev. Graham Hess (Sutton Dewey)- A widower, a single father, faced with a crisis. *Merrill Hess (Doug Linse)- Graham's brother, helping to raise the kids. *Bo and Morgan Hess (Greg Linse)- Graham's children. *Officer Paski (Doug Linse)- Leads the investigation into the mysterious occurances. *Ray Reddy (Doug Linse)- A mysterious, pivotal character. *Alien (Doug Linse) *Store Clerk (Spencer Drane) =Synopsis= Graham awakens one morning and runs out to his driveway. A mysterious message has been left etched in the dirt of the street. He and Merrill are convinced that it was left by a couple of local troublemakers. He talks to his kids. Bo, his daughter, is an alcoholic, and his son Morgan is asthmatic. Graham calls the police later to complain, when Morgan enters and tells him there's a funny man outside his bedroom window. Thinking that it is the troublemakers again, Merrill and Graham go out to chase after them and catch them. However, they realize that they are dealing with something not of this world. The next day, the meet with Officer Paski, and tell her the events of the previous evening. Then, the family decides to go into town. Morgan gets a mysterious transmission on his walkie-talkie. The family then watches the news and finds out that aliens are invading. Graham then meets with Ray Reddy, the man who killed his wife in a car accident. Ray tells him that he's going to the brewery, since the aliens don't like beer. The family decides to hide in the basement, and wait out the alien invasion. However, Bo gets stuck in the dryer, and when they aren't paying attention, an alien gets into the basement. Graham laughs at him, and makes fun of the way he looks. Then the alien kills them. =Additional Footage= Once Signs was completed, several additional scenes were filmed to be edited into a definitive edition over the course of several months. Some of these have never seen the light of day, but many are comparable to the quality of the skit itself. Dinner Scene This scene depicts the family's final dinner before they must go into hiding. Merrill requests teryaki chicken, and Graham disapproves, launching into a rant about buffalo chicken. At the dinner, Graham and Morgan fight, and Bo starts crying. Merrill is amused by it all. This scene was premiered, and is by far the best of all of the additional scenes. Tracy Abernathy Graham goes to the convenience store, where he runs into Tracy Abernathy, played by Spencer, of Blackstone, Massachusetts. Tracy confesses many things to Graham, who enjoys hearing the confessions. Bo and Morgan go to a bookstore, where they are yelled at by the old owner (also played by Spencer). Shampoo Commercial The children are watching TV, and a shampoo commercial comes on. Sutton Dewey stars in the commercial. Voting Scene The family votes on whether they will stay, or go to the brewery. Merrill cheats, and Graham gets mad at him. Morgan says they should vote again, and they do. They decide to stay at their house. =Trivia= *Jamie O'Connell was originally going to play the role of Merrill, but he had to leave before his character could be introduced. Thus, Doug took his part. *Jake Spillane plays the role of the barking dog by pressing a button on a keyboard.